claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Roxanne
Roxanne was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and is considered to be one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time. During her lifetime, she was known as "Roxanne of Love and Hate" (愛憎のロクサーヌ, Aizō no Rokusānu) and was apparently troublesome to the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 110 She is one of the three Claymores revived by Dae and the Organization in order to stop the uprising of the current warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 115 Among the three, she appears to be the only one who can remember her name. Etymology "Roxanne" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rokusānu" (ロクサーヌ). "Roxanne" is a French feminine proper name, from the Latin Roxane, from the Greek Rhoxane, and of Persian origin, associated with the Avestan word raoxšna meaning "shining, bright." Appearance Roxanne has pale, wavy hair pulled tight into two pigtails with straight bangs swept to the left. She has a very feminine look with prominent lashes and a notable beauty mark below her right eye. She has silver eyes and wears the standard warrior uniform. Personality Roxanne appears to be scheming and is easily mesmerized by other, usually higher-ranked, warriors' techniques, at times seemingly to the point of obsession. She would try to befriend a warrior she admired and then take advantage of that friendship so that she could fully emulate her chosen warrior's skills. This was true of Roxanne's almost infatuated reaction when she first heard of and later met Cassandra, the No.1 warrior before her. She was extremely eager to see Cassandra's technique and went to great lengths to be able to secretly watch how she fought. Sometimes, she would also injure herself in the same ways that other warriors were for the sake of learning their techniques, such as when she sought to imitate Neideen. As she gained more combat skills and grew stronger, however, she would come to hate both the copied fighting styles and their inventors. Coincidentally, each of her "friends" would mysteriously die soon after her technique was mastered by Roxanne, but Roxanne never showed any signs of sadness. It is possible that she killed them all, as evidenced by the timings of their deaths and her commenting to herself that she was the one who ultimately sent Cassandra to her demise. Her volatile feelings towards others seems to be the reason she was nicknamed "Roxanne of Love and Hate". Abilities and Powers Roxanne is a very capable warrior and is shown to be skilled enough to emerge victorious seemingly effortlessly against twins utilizing soul link , although it must be noted that the two are just trainees.Claymore Manga Scene 116 Roxanne is exceptionally gifted in yoki synchronization, allowing her to copy and master other warriors' techniques with ease. Among the the techniques and fighting styles she copied were the "Blade of Evil" of former Claymore No. 31, Uranus, the yoki-sensing-dependent style of former Claymore No. 9, Neideen , and the "beautiful" sword technique of former Claymore No. 5, Elizabeth. It is unknown if Roxanne has copied other techniques and how much time is required for her to completely copy a technique. Roxanne also has the ability to completely erase her presence to a specific target.Claymore Manga Scene 117 Biography Life as a Claymore Roxanne was initially Claymore No. 35 of her generation. She had a knack for openly expressing adoration for and befriending higher-ranked warriors, learning their skills and mastering them, and then as her power grew, would grow to hate them. '' ''One of the techniques Roxanne copied was that of Claymore No. 31, Uranus. Her sword technique, dubbed "Blade of Evil" by other warriors, utilized the sword's hilt and cross-guard to compensate for a lack of speed. Another was that of Claymore No. 9, Neideen. Her fighting style was dependent on yoki sensing in order to compensate for a lack of depth perception. Yet another was the beautiful sword technique of Claymore No. 5, Elizabeth, the leader of the first Awakened Being hunt Roxanne had ever participated in. Curiously, the warriors from whom Roxanne copied from would usually die during an Awakened Being hunt soon after Roxanne had mastered their respective techniques. It is unclear whether Roxanne herself had a direct involvement in their deaths, but what was noted was that she never showed any sadness at the deaths of the warriors. By the time she was No. 11, Roxanne's reputation had spread, and she had been labeled by many as "very creepy." In time, Roxanne became No. 5. It was then that she met Claymore No. 1 of her generation, Cassandra. She tried to befriend Cassandra, even adopting a left-handed style to express her adoration. Cassandra was flattered, as most other warriors kept their distance from her and the two managed to strike a friendship of sorts. While sparring, Roxanne noted that Cassandra's swordsmanship couldn't even match that of Elizabeth's, mystifying Roxanne just what the higher-ranked warrior was hiding. Despite seeing her as a friend, Cassandra refused to take Roxanne with her on hunting missions. Roxanne, however, managed to secretly watch Cassandra battle an Awakened Being. It was then that Roxanne gave Cassandra the nickname "Dust Eater." Some time later, Cassandra reached her limit, and Roxanne was part of the team that was sent to execute her. Roxanne was the one to deliver the finishing blow to Cassandra. After Resurrection Roxanne was among the three Claymores revived by Dae, the other two being Hysteria the Elegant and Cassandra the Dust Eater. Her aim was to stop the rampage of the current warriors against the Organization. After injuring or possibly killing most of the warriors, she engaged in combat with the twins being trained as the next generation's Alicia and Beth. She quickly dispatched of the two, cutting one of the sibling's arms and one of the other's legs. She, then, allowed the twins to reattach their limbs, intent on fighting them again later. Meanwhile, she watched Cassandra's progress against Audrey, Rachel, and Nina, noting how Cassandra "hasn't changed at all," and began to reminisce. Relationships Cassandra Roxanne knew Cassandra as she was a warrior of the same era. She was the one who landed the finishing blow on the latter. Roxanne befriended Cassandra and was also the one who gave the latter the nickname "Dust Eater" after secretly watching the her fight an Awakened Being. Uranus Roxanne met Uranus during her first Awakened Being hunt. Uranus had a lot of experience with Awakened Beings, as she was assigned in an area with a lot of them. To survive, she created her trademark sword technique. Roxanne saw the technique for the first time then, and was utterly impressed despite the skill being looked down upon by other warriors. They became friends shortly after that hunt due to the fact that their districts were near each other. Roxanne began to copy Uranus's sword style. Later, however, as Roxanne's skills began to surpass Uranus's, she began to hate Uranus as well as the sword technique she had mastered. Uranus died soon afterwards during an Awakened Being hunt, just as Roxanne got promoted to No. 24. Roxanne showed no sadness at her former friend's death. Neideen Neideen became the leader of an Awakened Being Hunting Party that included Roxanne. During the hunt, Roxanne seemingly permanently lost her right eye. Neideen, though initially suspicious, grew to like Roxanne, who admired her and even began to copy her fighting style. The two, then, formed a partnership that even the Organization acknowledged. The pair went on numerous hunts together. As Roxanne's abilities began to approach Neideen's, the latter died during a hunt for a single, low-ranking Awakened Being. The other warriors were shocked that a single digit would die from such an easy battle. They were more perplexed, however, when Roxanne's right eye returned to normal the instant Neideen died. Elizabeth Elizabeth was the leader of Roxanne's first Awakened Being hunt. She died shortly after Roxanne had stolen her beautiful sword technique. Given the pattern of Roxanne's history, it is quite possible that the two also became quite close while Roxanne copied her skills. Later on, Roxanne would assume her rank of No. 5. References es:Roxanne Category:Claymore Category:Revived Claymore